Blank Spots
by SMOSHbuscus girl
Summary: The Hamato clan is dealing with a lot of stress lately. Raphael is bugging Donatello more then usual. What is the cause of this? We don't know, nor does Donnie... cover made by Double MB! (Chapter 5 author's note!)
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N:)** **Hi dear reader!** **I am SMOSHbuscus girl! This is my first story. Yay! English is not my first language (that's Dutch :P) so there are probably some grammar mistakes. My apologies for that! I would love to get some reviews, especially because this is my first story. Have fun reading it, I won't bother you with my author notes anymore. (well, for now *grins devillish*) Rated T for safety, includes fighting scenes and swearing (Raph of course)**

**- The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles aren't mine, they are Nick's. -**

* * *

The noise was killing Leo. Should he be able to meditate through this racket? He tried to concentrate, but Mikey barged into the room with an angry Raph after him. "I'm gonna kick your ass when I get you Mikey! Make this easier for both of us, and LEMME STRANGLE YOU RIGHT NOW!" Raph's shell had a mustache painted on it, and beneath it the text: 'Butt mustache #1'. It was Mikeys handwriting, which was obvious to Leo. They were running in circles through the dojo, and Leo couldn't take it anymore.

At that moment, Donnie came walking in with a vile with transparent goo in it. He looked tired; He had bags forming under his eyes. That worried Leo, but he would talk to Donnie about that later. Right now he seemed too happy for a lecture. "Guys, check this out! I found some dimethyl carbonate in Doxman's old hideout! This could be a very important component to the cure I try to make for Mr. O'Neil and Tim! Isn't that great?!" Raph and Mikey continued to run, but now Mikey was begging Raph for mercy. "Okay okay! I'm sorry! But you seemed so innocent when you dozed off… I thought you wouldn't mind if I made Spike laugh!"

"Yame!" the boys jumped in the air by the harsh voice of their sensei. Quickly they kneeled for him. Splinter entered the dojo. "What is this all ab-" He saw the paint on Raph's shell and suppressed a grin.

"Michelangelo, can you explain to me why there is paint on your brother's shell?" Mikey stood up, still looking to the ground. Donnie looked kinda annoyed. Raph whispered: "Aww, that sucks doesn't it? Entering the dojo on the wrong time, bad choice bro. Bad choice." That made Donnie even more annoyed. "Shut your mouth Raph."

**"Chinmoku!**_ (Silence!)_ Donatello, watch your language!" Raph grinned. "But sensei.." He tried, but Donnie shut his mouth because he knew he wouldn't win that battle.

Splinter continued: "Michelangelo, is it true that you did that?"

Mikey looked up at his master. "Yes master. But I have a good reason, really!" He told him.

"And what is that reason, if I may ask?" Splinter stroked his beard. It didn't look like Mikey was going to convince Splinter he was innocent. Still, he could try it.

"Uhhh… I uhhh…. hmpff, it was worth a shot."

Leo looked at Mikey. This time he wouldn't get away with it. Sweet, sweet justice. "You will help your brother get off the paint, now. And no skateboarding for a week."

Now the three oldest brothers looked at each other. Mikey not skateboarding? That would mean one week long no Mikey, but Dr. Prankenstein instead. "You may go now. Training is in one hour. Don't be late. That means you too, _Donatello_." Sensei raised his voice at his name.

Donnie jumped up a little; it looked like he dozed off. "Hai sensei."

* * *

The brothers walked out of the dojo. Raph was followed by a mocking Mikey, and Leo went to the living room. Donnie went back to his lab, but before he could reach it, Leo stepped in front of him.

"What is it Leo? I want to continue my project. I found dimethyl carbonate which can react with the retro-mutagen. This will probably cause an exothermic reaction which…"

He was cut off by Leo. "Donnie, I need to talk to you. You seem pretty tired. Did you get any sleep this week?" Donnie watched the mixture in his hand. "Well, yeah, of course… Just some…" he yawned, "quick eyeresting moments..." That's what Leo thought. Donnie wouldn't admit it, but he WAS tired. He was having trouble keeping his eyes open.

Leo put his hand on Donnie's shoulder. "Maybe you should skip training. Get some rest. Sensei will understand." He grabbed the substance and laid it on the kitchen table.

The taller turtle nodded. "You're right. I will rest, AFTER I found a cure. Not sooner. Sorry Leo, but you can't convince me otherwise." He grabbed the vile and entered his lab, and closed the door with Leo in front of it.

Leo was shocked. Donnie never disobeyed his orders. He expected it from Raph, and sometimes from Mikey, but definitely not from Donnie.

* * *

In the bathroom Mikey was scrubbing Raph's shell. He hated doing so, but he had no choice. Maybe sensei would shorten his punishment when he would be VERY nice to Raph. So nice, that it would irritate him. YEAH! That would be awesome! Doing nothing wrong, and still irritate Raph…It may even work with Donnie too. He must keep that in mind.

"_OHHHH MIKEEEY_, you missed a spot. And when you're done, can you also give Spike a bath? And the punching dummy seems a bit torn, can you make it? And maybe make some breakfast too? I want fresh orange juice, toast, and eggs with bacon. And…"

"Of course bro! I would love to do that for you! Anything you want!" With a big smile on his face, he started to scrub Raph's shell with much force.

"Ow ow OW! Not so hard you idiot!"

Immediately, Mikey stopped. "I am so sorry Raph! I'll be very careful next time! Can you forgive me?"  
Raph frowned. This didn't seem like the Mikey he knew. Mikey was planning something, and Raph didn't like it.

They were done, and entered the living room. Leo was reading a comic book and Donnie was nowhere to be seen. "Where's buckethead? Training is about to start and sensei won't be easy on him when he is late again."  
Leo looked up. "He's in his lab. I told him to rest, but he wouldn't listen. So it is not my responsibility anymore."

* * *

Training began. Donnie came just in time. They sat down and all watched at Donnie. He was looking a bit pale. Well, as pale as a turtle can be.

Splinter entered and they bowed. "Is everyone ready for training? Good. We start with a simple kata. Shubi ichi number 2!"

Training was a torture to Donnie. He was so tired, but he was so close to finding a cure! When he did, he would see April again. With that in mind, he couldn't just stop and mess up the whole formula! That would be terrible, forget what he had put in the anti-mutagen cure.

After training sensei ordered him to go to sleep. Mikey complained about the fact that Donnie could stay in bed but quickly found a distraction: Raph. Poking his older brother would only end up with him in a headlock, so it was time to try his new tactic. Was it a tactic? Or a solution? Whatever, it didn't matter.

"Oh Raph, your bandanna looks sooo nice today! Did you wash it? No? Is it a new one? I guess that must be it!" Mikey was getting on his nerves now. "No Mikey, I didn't do ANYTHING with it. Now get out."

Mikey turned his head and silently laughed. It worked! He looked at Raph again. "Of course Raphie! Raphman! The Raphster! Anything you want!"

Raph growled. Mikey hopped out of the room with a big smile on his face. Jackpot!

* * *

Donnie sat at his desk surrounded by various tubes with different kinds of liquid in it. Leo could be so irritating! Sure, he is the oldest and the leader, but that doesn't mean that he always have to do what HE says. And don't start about Mikey! Yesterday he threw salt in his coffee. When Donnie drank it, he had to spit it out. Then Mikey offered him a glass of water, it appeared that it was some sort of new Chinese spicy water. Mikey lay on the ground laughing while he raced to the sink. His tongue still burns.

But worst of all was Raph. He made fun of him all the time. He didn't show any interest when Donnie invented something. He didn't have the slightest bit of respect for him, and so on. He… he… he was just unbearable!

He had to focus now. 'Don't make any stupid mistakes now Donnie, you are so close to finding a cure! Concentrate…' Hours passed and he still hadn't found a cure. He tried everything. There must be something that would make it work…

Suddenly Raph screamed. "Yo Dork-atello! Get your lazy ass out here! Time for dinner!" He almost dropped his vile of retro-mutagen. Was it already time for dinner? He missed lunch without realizing it till now. He was kinda hungry anyway. "Stupid Raph and his harsh voice…" He mumbled while he came out of his lab.

Everyone was at the table. Splinter read a one day old newspaper, and it looked like he didn't even notice that Donnie walked in. Raph and Leo were arguing about some stupid wrestling match and Mikey brought dinner to the table. "Who is ready to taste my famous salad with pizza flavor? I call it: 'Pizzalad'!"

It tasted surprisingly good. Raph was smacking very loud and Leo asked for more. Donnie wasn't as hungry as he felt before. "Are you going to finish that?" Raph asked.

Before Donnie could respond, his meal was shoved on his muscular brother's plate. Donnie watched with aversion. "Raphael, don't be rude!" Splinter responded to his actions.

"You are right sensei." He turned to Donnie. "Thanks for giving me your meal." And he finished his meal with one big bite. Splinter wanted to say something but Donnie was faster.

"Never mind sensei, I wasn't hungry anyway. Excuse me please." He stood up and went back to his lab.

Everyone looked angrily at Raph. Leo spoke up first "What is your problem Raph? He is already having a hard time losing both his friends, and you are not making it easier for him by acting like this!" He pointed at Donnie's plate. Mikey nodded to make clear he agreed with Leo.

"What? So our dork is having trouble with his 'friends' and now I can't even tease him a little? GOD, you are all so oversensitive." He stomped out of the dining room to his own.

The remaining turtles watched at Splinter. He responded: "Donatello is very stressed. The best thing to do is leave him alone. Raphael can't see that, but you hopefully can. Please protect him against the negative feelings Raphael is giving him. This can have very bad consequences." He stood up and left too. Mikey and Leo looked at each other. Great, how are they going to do _that_?

It was 10.30 pm, so time for their patrol. Mikey was super exited. It irritated Raph so much when he did that. Where did he get the energy anyway? "Calm down bounce ball. You are making such a big deal out of it."

Mikey instantly stand still. "I am very sorry Raphael. It won't happen again."

He made a bowing move in Raph's direction. He was getting pissed. "Will you knock it off? What is your problem? Stop being so… so... not-Mikey!" Mikey hung his arms around Raph.

"But Raphster, may I call you that? Raphster? Of course I can. What is wrong with being nice to my big brother who I love so much? Well, Raphie-Raph?" Raphael growled again. He would get him back...

Leo called out his brother's name. "Donnie! Time for our patrol!"

He heard a loud 'bang' followed by some muffled curses and a door swinging open. Donnie came out rubbing his head. "Thank you Leo, my headache wasn't bad enough. Now it feels even better!" he said sarcastically. This is going to be a long night, Leo thought. And he was, of course, right as always.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N:)  
Time for an update, don't you think? Yeah, I thought so. Sorry for the late update my dear reader! School again… Curse you school, CURSE YOUU! But I am back with new ideas! So, let's do this dudes and dudettes! ****AND THIS CHAPTER MIGHT CONTAIN SPOILERS. ****So if you haven't seen 'Slash and Destroy', you probably shouldn't read it. Just so you know.**

**IMPORTANT: in the first paragraph is told that April still isn't back. The story will be slightly different from the series. This is kinda hard with the twist with Spike/Slash. I'll do my best!**

**The turtles still aren't mine, just the plot (well, partly ;) )**

Jumping from building to building. Do a salto. Make a turn to the left, then to the right. Jump again. Go left again. Slide down the fire escape and swing around a lamppost.

Aaahh… Being outside again is the best remedy against a bored and energetic Mikey. The wind was a bit cold, but the temperature was nice.

Right before they wanted to leave, Donnie's mutagen tracker picked up a signal. Raph was acting a bit strange, even stranger then he did lately. He said he would catch up later (much to Donnie's relieve).

The three of them, Leo Mikey and Donnie, were almost at the right location.

Back on the other side, the remaining turtles reached their destination.

'Guys! I see the canister! It's over there, on the street!' Mikey bounced up and down.

* * *

At the other side of the road Raph was standing on the edge of a building.

He couldn't believe it. Spike, HIS Spike, stood next to him. He was muscular, tall, spiked and strangely very blue. The fact that he mutated was an accident, but it was a cool accident. Just like his brothers, they were hunting down the mutagen.

Both Slash and Raph had seen the delivery boy stopping in front of the mutagen. Now Raph was trying to throw his rope so he could grab it.

'Alright, I got this Slash, wait here.'

Slash on the other hand, had different plans. _'If Raph wants to be free, he needs to lose some dead weight'. _Slash laughed. He slowly walked back into the shadows.

* * *

'Good job Mikey. Let's grab it and bag it.' Leo stood up, ready to throw his rope. Before he did, they saw a pizza delivery boy driving by and picking up the ooze filled canister. He picked it up and was now tying it to tie it on the back of his scooter.

He threw his rope anyway, and swung down. He managed to grab the container with a smooth move, but didn't saw that Raph came swinging down from the other side. With a loud smack they ended up on a turtle pile.

'What the shell Leo! I almost had it!' Raph wasn't looking very amused at all. He stood up angrily.

Leo stood up as well. 'So? I have it right here you know! What is the problem?'

'You are!' Raph threw back. And so the argument started.

Donnie and Mikey looked at them from the rooftop.

'Ugh, are they going to argue all night? The mutagen is getting away!' Donnie complained.

Mikey giggled. 'Dude, it totally see Raph's forehead veins bulging from here!'

Donnie watched Mikey with a strange look. His brother could be such a goofball sometimes. He hadn't laughed in a while, so it did him some good.

Suddenly a pair of big blue arms grabbed him. He was totally overwhelmed. He was pulled back into the shadows and he wasn't able to scream for help.

The last thing he saw was Mikey pointing at Raph. 'Check it out! His head is gonna pop!'

* * *

'I'm tired of this! We have the canister so let's just back home. Are you coming or not?' Leo asked Raph. He seemed to hesitate a little.

'Uhm, I'll be right there. Just a minute.' With that said he ran off.

But Leo wasn't done jet. He grabbed his katana's, which also fell on the ground, and started to run after his red banded brother. He watched over his shoulder, and saw Mikey running in his direction. _'Good,'_ Leo thought, '_two turtles have more chance of convincing Raph to stay then one. But…. Where's Donnie?' _

Mikey ran as fast as he could. He managed to grab the back of Leo's shell to slow him down. Raph saw this too, and stopped.

Panting and huffing Mikey tried to tell his brothers what was wrong, but it was hard to understand.

'We…. _Huff_… We were just…. _Huff_… and then…. _Cough_…. And suddenly…. _Huff_… then Donnie…. He…. And I was like…. And-and…'

Leo grabbed Mikey's shoulders. 'Wow calm down Mikey! Breathe. You know, the thing you do to stay alive?' He received a small grin from Raph. He continued. 'What's up? And where's Donnie?'

Mikey's face suddenly changed from exhausted to worried. The older brothers saw this, and they didn't like it one bit.

'I…I-I don't know'…

* * *

**Yaaayy cliffhanger! Well, not totally of course but still... Important: I will try to update as soon as possible. Sorry for the delay!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: please Read&Review :D**

**XXXXX SMOSHbuscus girl**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**  
**Time for chapter 3. The story is slowly starting, and i try not to rush it. If I do, please tell me! I want this story to be good ;)**

**TMNT is not mine.**

* * *

Normal POV:  
  
Donnie opened his eyes. His hands were tied on his back with some sort of strong fabric. He had no idea where he was, or what was going on. First he thought it was a stupid training exercise Leo had set up, but then he realized he would NEVER be so rough with his brother. He could clearly see the large bruises on his arms and legs.

He snapped out of his thoughts when somebody, or something, landed in front of him.

Well well well… Looks like the _nerdy_ brother is finished.' Donnie heard him spit out the 'nerdy' part. 'Only two left; and then Raph will be so happy. We'll be free! Nothing can stand in our way. Not even this _parasite.'_ The person who talked stepped into the light.

He was larger than Donnie expected. His skin had a blue tone and was shimmering in the moonlight. He had huge claws and pointy nails coming out of his large feet. Spikes were coming from his back, or shell…. Wait, a SHELL?

'No…. it can't be…..' His mouth gaped open. This is a nightmare right? Right now he is probably in his lab and fell asleep while working.

'I knew it! It IS a dream. I need to wake up immediately, the cure isn't done yet!' He looked up at his captor. 'This is a dream, right?'

The blue 'turtle' laughed. 'You are a fool Donatello. That is why Raph dislikes you so much. You are an idiot!'

Donnie looked into his eyes. He saw something familiar in them.

'….Spike?'

'The name is Slash now. Show me some dignity you wimp.' 'Spike' punched him in the stomach.

Donnie sat on the floor panting hard. He hadn't seen that punch coming. He tried to stand up but Slash grabbed him by his leg and threw him into the wall with a loud smack.

'Oh, I am going to enjoy this much more than you think you fool.'

* * *

Leo and Raph watched Mikey with disbelieve. Tears were beginning to form in Mikeys eyes now. Raph was speechless. They stood on the place he and Slash were before the whole scene, with Slash nowhere in sight. Hopefully he hadn't done anything stupid. And hopefully he didn't have anything to do with their brothers disappearing act.

He looked at Leo now. Leo's face was emotionless but his eyes told something else. The first thing you could see was guilt. He wasn't there to protect his younger brother and they all knew how protective Leo could be. Secondly they showed anger. Anger, because someone took Donatello, and they didn't even know who.

Mikey was the first one to speak. 'We have to find him to make sure he is ok! Don't stand there all like 'wow, nice weather today huh?''

This caused his older siblings to get back to reality. Mikey was right.

Leo turned to his little bro. 'So Mikey, is there any chance Donnie just left? We have to be sure he isn't just home in his lab.'

Mikey shook his head. 'I'm sure he wouldn't just leave me alone. I was just talking to him and the next moment he was just… Gone!'

'That douchebag better not be just home or something or I will-' Raph was interrupted by Leo.

'You are not helping Raph! Look, we first have to find Donnie, and THEN we will deal with your bad attitude.'

The three ninjas went back to the place were Donnie went missing, searching for any clues where their smart brother could be.

* * *

Slash did indeed enjoy beating up Raph's brother. After the fifth smack to the wall Donnie went unconscious, much to Slash's distaste. He had to feel the same pain he made Raph go through.

Another crack was heard. This time it didn't sound like the turtles shell, but more like a bone. '_Good' _he thought, '_Let him suffer big time'._ He laughed, even dough it sounded more like a roar.

He grabbed the limp form and threw it to the ground again. This time his head hit the ground first. '_Ouch, that must hurt. Well, I hope it does.'_ A large purple bruise was forming on his head. 'That matches perfectly with your handcuffs, don't you think?' Slash roared again.

Now he heard voices. It sounded like Raph's older brother, Leonardo.

He threw the injured turtle to the side, and fled into the sewers. He will be back,_ and sooner than they think._

* * *

'Have you guys found anything?' Leo stood on the ledge of the building, scouting the area. He hadn't seen a thing that could point to Donnie's location. He saw Raph in the distance, who shook his head.

Mikey waved wildly to his remaining bro's. 'Over there dudes! It looks like Donnies bõ-staff!'

The red and blue banded brothers ran to Mikey. There indeed lay his staff. The ribbon was loose and strangely enough the staff was still one piece, which was a bit suspicious. Donnie broke his bõ more times than Mikey could eat pizzaslices! *Mikey: HEY! That is not true TStar! I can eat waaaay more than that XD. Me: Shush Mikey! I am telling a story! Mikey: Oh yeah, right. Sorry…*

Their gaze went to the next building. Something green lay on the floor.

Shocked the brothers looked at each other and spoke at the same. 'DONNIE!'

They jumped to the next building and ran as fast as they could. Mikey reached his brother first.

He lightly shook his tall brother. 'Dude! You okay? C'mon answer me!'

* * *

Donnie's POV:

Slowly Donnie opened his eyes. The only thing he saw where two, no, three green fogs. No it weren't fogs, it were things! He watched the figure who spoke. It sounded familiar.

'Uhm- yeah, I-I think so….' He stammered.

The green figure with the blue band over his eyes spoke. 'Oh god you scared us! NEVER do that EVER again okay?'

He nodded. '_Whoever these guys were, he is supposed to know. So play along as long as you can' _He thought.

The muscular red banded one helped him getting up. _Wow, this one is strong!_

'What did you say?' Red asked a bit irritated. It seemed like he had said it out loud.

'Uhhh, nothing!' Sheesh, Red is definitely the grumpy one. Blue seemed to have relaxed a bit, but still looked worried.

'It looks like you have been beaten up pretty bad… Who did this to you?'

He started to panic. He didn't even know Blue's name! How was he supposed to answer? And who did what?

'I-I don't know…' He was now standing straight again.

His arm ached and he was starting to get a headache. Orange saw that he was in pain.

'Are you sure you're okay? Cause it absolutely doesn't look like you are. And I think your arm is broken.'

Orange glanced at Blue. They said something about a splinter I guess. I didn't pay very much attention to that.

A wave of pain ravaged through my arm. I grabbed it and hold it tightly to my middle.

Blue spoke again. 'Let's go back to the lair. I'm sure Sensei can help us.' He turned his head to me. 'Do you think you can make it to the lair?'

I had no idea how far this 'lair' was. 'I don't know' I said again.

'Hey Brainiac, this is definately not your brightest moment. Did you lose your mind or something?' He laughed.

I knew I had to tell them some time, so why not now?

'I guess I did, because I have no idea who you are.'

Red's smile faded immediately.

* * *

**TA DA! Tha story beginssss! Please let me know if I illustrate the characters right, if the story is original enough and of course if you like the story!**  
**Please Read and Review!**

**p.s.: and CocoaFlower, is this where you thought it was going? ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:  
Hi all! Sorry for the long wait. I totally forgot to write another chapter! *Faces the corner of the bedroom* Here is another chappy. Hope you like it!**

**I want to thank you all for reviewing! I already received 14 reviews! (yeah, I know… but I am still a noob-writer so 14 is very MUCH)**

**Watch out for the perspective switches! And have fun ;)**

* * *

**This has nothing to do with the story, but I love this saying:**

_Everytime a child is born, so is a grandmother ~_SMOSHbuscus girl

* * *

_**Leonardo's POV**_

This is just… unbelievable. There is no other word for this. Well, maybe 'weird', or 'confusing', or 'shocking'… Okay, there are a lot words for this. My brother who is standing next to me just told us that he can't remember us.

I looked at Mikey. He stared at Donnie like he saw water burning.

Raph was the first one to speak.

'What the shell do you mean with THAT? Stop acting Donnie, you know you are terrible at that!' Donnie stepped back with fear in his eyes. He seemed to be surprised by Raph's sudden outburst.

His voice became louder. A bit too loud for my taste, but at the moment I didn't care about that. And the fact that I was stunned is another reason I didn't interfere…

Mikey came back to reality before I did. He put his hand on Raph's shoulder to pull him back.

'Chill dude, one thing at a time.'

He turned around so he could face Donnie again.

'So you are saying you can't remember us? Or Splinter? Or anything?'

Donnie shook his head. _That is not good_, I thought. While I was looking for my speech, Mikey continued the interrogation.

'What is your name? Do you know your own name? Please tell me you know your name…'

Again, Donnie shook his head. 'I have absolutely no idea.' Mikey looked down. 'BUT', he continued.

This gave Mikey some hope. Donnie pointed to Raph.

'That angry green guy (imagine Raph growling to that) said something like 'Donnie', so I guess that is my name?'

I facepalmed.

'Your name is Donatello.'

Great, I found my speech again.

'And I am Leonardo. This is Michelangelo, and that 'angry green guy' is Raphael.'

Mikey snickered. Raph slapped him.

'Ouch! RAAAPH!'

Raph glared at his little brother. Donatello watched the scene in front of him with a frown on his face. It seemed like the names didn't help very much. I looked at him with compassion. In return I got a blank look with questioning eyes. Uh-oh, I know that look. It's his famous 'thinking' look.

Raph spoke again.

'Sorry to interrupt your 'thinking time' Stupid, but I have to…. Check something. Be right back.'

With that he stepped back into the shadows. I swear that I saw a faint glimmering of hurt in his eyes. As soon as he reached the ledge of the building he jumped down into the alley. When he comes back, I really need to talk to my red clad brother. What is it with him running off like that? And why is he so rude to Donnie all the time? Even with him all beat up he acts like a bully…

* * *

_**Donnie's POV:**_

So, here I am. Standing next to two turtles; one is looking very compassionate and willing to help me, and one worrying about the angry… I mean worrying about 'Ralphie' if I remember correctly.

Remembering… oh, how much I want that. At least, I hope it are fun memories.

Michelangelo seems very nice. Even now he is patting my shoulder. He softly whispers that it'll be alright and honesty, I believe him. He sounds a bit insecure but also very caring.

'Le… Lenny… no, Leonardo… Yeah, that is his name. The one with the blue bandana, _just in case if I got his name wrong_, he seems pretty worried. Like, if he worries too much. Oh, he looks at me again. I think he wants to hear something from me but right now I have no idea WHAT he wants to hear. So I just keep my mouth and see what will happen next.

Then we have 'Ralphie' again. Well, what to say about him? Let me see… My first impression of him would be that he loves to mock people. Probably a bit grumpy, but very caring. After I told them that I didn't remember a single thing, he started to scowl at me. And yes, he scared me! I didn't know what to expect from these… guys. Together they seem very peaceful. Like a family. Leonardo snapped me back to reality. Wow, I can really wonder off without even noticing it… probably another feature about me.

'So, let's get back to the lair to treat your injuries and ask master Splinter what we should do. I'll deal with Raph later.'

Michelangelo nodded and looked at my arm. I forgot about the pain but right now it really started to hurt. If I am correct, it is most logical if this is a helicoidal fracture.

Wait, what did I just say?

'Donnie, can you walk on your own? You are waaaay to heavy for me to carry you!' Michelangelo smiled at me. I snickered. 'Oh, come on Michelangelo. I thought Randy was the beefiest!'

First he smiled, but it faded when he realized what I just said.

'It's not Randy, it's Raph.'

I blushed. 'Oops, sorry... Still need to get used to the names.'

I turned back to Leonardo.

'Leonardo, can we go to that Splinter man now? My arm really hurts and I think it is helicoidal fracture. It needs to be banded as soon as possible if I want it to heal properly.'

Again Leonardo gave me a weird look but he shrugged it off and offered me a hand.

The three of us walked to their lair now, with both of them supporting me. The air was tense and I knew they exchanged looks behind my back. Right now, I didn't care about that. I just wanted the pain to stop and to remember who they are, who Splinter is, and who I am.

* * *

_**Raph's POV**_

I ran away. Man, I must have look like a coward. Like Donnie. Man, how dumb are you to get kidnapped and ALSO lose your memory? He can be so stupid sometimes. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Yes, even nerds can be dumb. Lately I just can't stand him; we never were the closest of brothers but now I just want him to…

Abruptly I came to a halt. I had been running for a while according to the stand of the moon. What was I doing again?

Looking to the right I saw something wave in the wind. I jumped to the building with the thing while taking out my sais.

I watched the item with big eyes. It was Donnie's mask. GREAT, ALSO LOSING HIS STUFF. Growling, I took it off the flagpole and turned around. I was shocked when I found out that someone stood in front of me. It was the person I was looking for: Slash.

He spoke first.

'Well Raph, that was fun.' He placed his large hand on my shoulder. He couldn't see my face because I looked at the ground, to his feet. 'Don't worry about the nerd; I punched some sense into him.' He grinned.

I couldn't watch him anymore. My gaze drifted to his ugly blue face. Then, I knew I had to do something; I slashed his arm. How ironically.

'Spike! What have you done?! This is NOT what I asked for!'

He grabbed his slashed arm and growled.

'Is this what I get for helping you? I want you to be happy, and I did what you wanted. Losing the dead weight you can't stand.'

His face became darker. The blue of his face was starting to get almost as dark as shadows.

'Now you made me mad. Very mad.'

He charged. Dodging his fists, I jumped back.

'Leave us alone Slash. DON'T you dare touching my family ever again!' I felt the adrenaline pumping through my veins.

Slash frowned.

'I thought you hated your brothers. You complained about that 'Donatello' the most, so this was the right thing to do!'

The feeling of anger died temporarely. He did this because I complained about Donnie? Shell, that is just... wrong. Of course, were brothers and you can't get along with each other all the time. But that didn't mean that he hated him. Right?

I quickly made my decision.

'You aren't Spike anymore.'

I felt that I was getting angry again. But instead of starting a fight, leaving him would be the best thing to do.

'Goodbye Spike.' I threw my smoke bomb and disappeared from his sight. That was the last time I saw my formally best friend.

* * *

**Soo... Yeah... First I didn't really feel like writing anymore but then I thought about my loyal readers and I can't just let you down can I? I have to admit, first I really hated the long waits for new updates but now I know how other writers feel.**

**Everytime this writer gets a review, you make her smile so bright, everyone can feel the warmth of it.**

**and btw, I changed my nick to SMOSHbuscus girl now, don't be too confused please ;)**

**Thank you Tori657 for the tip! I changed the ending a bit.**

**xxxx**


	5. Author's Note

**A/N:**

**Hello my dear readers,**

**You have probably already seen that my last update was... A while ago... I am so sorry! Just me and my busy life... school, working, tutoring math, homework, school, homework, tests, school... Yeah, I guess you see my problem.**

**However, next two weeks my busy life is the boss, so I can't update.**  
**I promise that I will try it, and if I don't, it will be after the next two weeks.**

**I would like to thank all the reviewers. It was kinda sad that I only had 2 reviews for my last chapter, but today I discovered 2 became 5. And I have the feeling it could get even MORE! **

**So I am deeply sorry, but you have to wait. AGAIN! *me facepalming* **

**SEE YOU AT THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**xxx SMOSHbuscus girl**


End file.
